


Kakuzu x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Kakuzu - Freeform, Kakuzu x reader - Freeform, Kakuzu/reader - Freeform, Lemon, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Some smutty action with Kakuzu!Honestly think this one is the best I wrote :)Hope you like it!





	Kakuzu x reader

A Kakuzu lemon~

You've been working alone a lot these days and finally ended up your missions. The last thing you had to do is to sell all those dead criminals you've sealed to the bounty office and you'd finally be able to get some rest.

You sighed slowly walking to the bounty office looking to the woods next to you. It was a beautiful day, sunny with the song of the birds singing in the forest. This place was so scary at night and yet so beautiful when it was sunny. You sighed again knowing that the bounty office smelled very bad.

"Why did they have to put this inside the men's bathroom? They don't take care of this place and it always smells like piss." you talked to yourself as you entered the men's bathroom.

You put a tissue in front of your nose to not smell the disgusting sent of the toilets and took another tissue in your hand to push the secret door without getting dirtry. You then entered and hold out your scroll and summoned all the bodies of the criminals you killed.

"This could almost make your record higher than Kakuzu's one." the bounty man said smiling to you as he checked those corpses identities.

"You're kidding, I can't get over Kakuzu, he's just awesome." you said smirking.

"Probably." the man said giving you a suitcase full of money.

You blushed as you saw Kakuzu walking to the exit door. He probably just ended up counting his money like always and he probably heard very well what you said about him, but he didn't seem to care. You sighed and walked out too. When you went outside, you saw a nice looking hotel close to the bounty office. You went there to read the description of it. 

-Nice cleaned room, room service and meal served.-

"This would be nice after all the work I've done." you said and decided to go inside to rent a room.

"You're lucky, it's the only room we have left." the woman said giving you a key after you paid.

Then you saw Kakuzu enter.

"I'm very sorry sir the only room we had left just got rent." the woman said bowing down as an excuse.

"I can leave you the other bed though. I don't need it." you invited him.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment and accepted to follow you. You walked to the elevator and waited for him to get in and pushed the button that leads upstairs to your room. The elevator suddenly stopped midway.

"Oh, no, don't tell me we're stuck here." you muttered to yourself.

Kakuzu didn't talk and just sat in the corner of the elevator silently. You did the same looking at him. You really wanted to talk to him, but you were scared to annoy him since he had the reputation to kill his past partners for annoying him.

You moved your fingers together nervously not knowing what to do. After some minutes you saw Kakuzu removing his mask to get some fresh air. For a somewhat old man, he sure as one of the sexiest face you've seen. You couldn't stop staring at his lips, only your deep thoughts knew how much you've been dreaming to kiss this guy.

"So you almost beated my record hmphm?" he finally spoke.

"Seems like yes, but it took so much time unlike you. I'll never surpass the great legend you are." you answered.

He seemed to be smiling for a moment.

"What makes you think I'm a legend?" he asked.

"Well, you've caught a lot of bounty, won a lot of money out of it and even though that the time goes on, you're still sexy." you said and blushed realizing what you end up saying.

He stopped talking and stared at you for a long moment like if he was thinking about something important.

"You seem to like me a lot, am I wrong?" he asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Well, hem... Yeah." you answered honestly.

"You're there at the right moment. I was looking for someone to be stabilized with. Seems like you'd be a good choice at first sight." he said looking right at you.

"Then what about some fun right now since were stuck in here?" he said taking your arms to pull you in a rough kiss.

He then stroke your sides and grabbed your butt cheeks sliding his tongue inside your mouth exploring it even more roughly. You couldn't talk because of his rough kiss, but were so turned on that you just gave in. You started to breath faster as you felt his smooth, wet tentacles enter under your shirt. You felt them sliding up to your neck and in an harsh way, they tore both your shirt and bra. He smirked looking down at you making you blush.

"I don't have other clothes to put on!" you complained.

"You won't need to put clothes on for a long time with me." he whispered next to your ear.

You blushed at his words and felt his hands on your arms gently caressing them. You then felt some other tentacles getting in your pants sliding around your legs getting close to your labia. They just stood there for a moment and you saw Kakuzu smirking as he was teasing you. You squirmed under him trying to get him to touch you more. You've been waiting so long for him to be with you that you wanted way more than just teasing.

"Impatient are we?" he smirked.

His tentacles started to rub your clit and one went inside of you slowly moving around. You moaned softly reaching his face tearing out his mask. You grabbed his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as he started to unbutton your pants. You then put your hands under his shirt to feel his nice muscles. He smirked even more and removed your pants and panties throwing them on the floor. You removed his clothes fastly moaning at his teasing. You were almost getting mad at his teasing. He slided a second tentacle inside of you making them slide on your clit on purpose to tease you even more.

"Enough of teasing!" you groaned.

He smirked again pulling his tentacles out, but some got around your wrists tying them around a pole over the elevator's door making you unable to touch the ground and then tied your legs to the hand rests ramp almost making you look like a star right in front of the door.

"If the elevator starts moving again and the door open-" you started, but he interrupted you.

"That's what makes it even more exciting." he whispered.

Then, without any warning, he slided his throbbing penis inside you and started to move fastly. You moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure flowing inside of you. He grabbed your sides harshly to move even deeper inside and you felt some tentacles moving around your breasts, squeezing them and stroking them while some others were stroking the soft spots on your neck and body. He then put some tentacles inside of you moving slowly stroking your vagina walls as he continuously went in and out of you. You moaned loudly feeling a lot of pleasure and heard him groan in pleasure. He started pounding harshly on your G spot after finding it with his tentacles making you close your eyes and moan even louder than before. When you reopened your eyes, you saw that the elevator started to move up again. You squirmed trying to get free not wanting to be seen like this, but you were so weak due to the pleasure he was giving you. You moaned again and again feeling something weird inside. As the elevator was at one floor from the one to your room, Kakuzu thrusted harshly on your G spot as he hit his realease and you had yours as well feeling his hot semen slowing inside you. The pleasure was so much hard to bear that you fainted.

He took you in his arms pulling out of you and put you over his shoulder and took the clothes on the floor as the door opened. There was a little kid staring at both of you with a questionning look. Hopefully for you, Kakuzu hid you with his cloak, but not himself...

Kakuzu just pass by saying: "That's what being a man is, kiddy." and went inside the room you rent with that smirk still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was written years ago so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
